codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Gateway
This is a fanfiction based on the Open Window Project universe. Story Prologue The Deserts of Iraq 1940 The Nazi staff car rode through the desert, kicking up sand as it drove along towards the site. The sky was completely blue this day, and the desert floor looked as if someone had flattened with their bare hands. Nothing disturbed the enviroment at all but the Open Window staff car, with it's important passenger riding in the back. The man in the back of the car sat calmly in the back, reading the yellow file folder that his secretary had given him from Dr. Hanz. "Extemely important discoveries....", "possibly related to the Thule Stone findings in the Alps....."; all of this meant little to him until he actually saw it. He himself had discovered so much in so little of time, discoveries that could fuel a era of human greatness, or possibly one of German greatness. He shut the yellow folder, and put it to his left side. "How far are we now, driver?", Francis Nast, a man of almost infamous status among Allied Intelligence. The driver, still watching the vast amount of sand, answered, "We are almost to the excavation site, Herr Nast. We should be arriving there in only five minutes." "Good, good", replied Nast, relaxing his back in the car's chair. When the Open Window car finally arrived at the steel gates of the site, the gate's gaurds opened the gate to allow the car to pass. The camp, or "Site #4", was a ramshackle setup of tents and wooden buildings; with construction equipment laying derlict all around the camp. The staff car passed through the gates and the armed gaurds, and continued past the brown tents and anti aircraft guns that littered the site. The staff car eventually stopped in front of a fairly large tent, the Headquarters of the Site, where a eager man in a white lab coat and a Nazi sash waited for Nast. This man was Dr. Fredrick Hanz, one of the best scientist/archeaologists on the Open Window Project. When the car stopped and the engine turned off, Nast's driver quickly ran out of the driver's seat and went over to the right side of the car, opening the door for his leader. The first thing to step out of the car was Nast's black boots, which grinded the gravel underneath his feet into molecules of dust and dirt. Then, with the help of the car's sturdy frame, the rest of his body came out. Nast was wearing his desert uniform: which consisted of a short sleeved shirt, long brown pants, and a officer's hat. The Swastika on his shirt glimmered in the sunlight, blinding Hanz for a few seconds and forcing him to squint his eyes. "Heil!", Hanz blurted out, quickly throwing his arm up in the air as a salute to Dr. Nast. Nast did the same, but only used half of his arm, and they both relaxed. "Dr. Hanz," Nast said cooly, looking at the small nervous scientist before him, "What exactly have I come more than a thousand miles and rode across miles of hot desert to see? Just a simple archeological site?" Hanz chuckled lightly to himself as if Nast had made the best punchline in the world, but when he saw that Nast was not laughing, only standing in the sun with face straight; Hanz silenced. "Nein, Herr Nast, nein. If you would just follow me....." Nast interupted "I better be impressed by this, Dr. Hanz. I could have been walking in the forests of number 120 right now hunting Mono Wolfen right now." Hanz shook his head quickly "Don't worry, Herr Nast, this discovery will impress you. Nast and Hanz began walking past the brown HQ tent, along with two soldiers following them close behind with MP-40's. Hanz began to speak again, cofident enough that Nast would not interupt him again, "We discovered this site after we, along with the Ahnenerbe, had discovered an ancient text from Sumerian time period. It told of a lost temple east that was ruled by gods that lived on Earth, a home for 'the golden ones'; who had existed thousands of years before the Sumerians existed. The Ahnenerbe scoffed the claims of the temple, and immediately gave the search for the temple to us while they went on to study ruins in Northern Germany." Nast and Hanz rounded the HQ tent, heading down the alleyway that had been formed by the HQ tent and the communications tent. Hanz continued to speak, "We began researching everything we could learn from the text, which eventually led us to Baghdad around June of 1939. We headed for the Baghdad archeological society, asked them to decipher a riddle that was located near the end of the text. After this, and this is the short version of events, we headed out east into the desert; and found the small town you landed at hours ago. It took us little time to find anyone who could lead us to the temple grounds, the whole town knew of the location. The people in the town thought it haunted, as nothing would never grow in the vincinity and it was said that an entire Ottoman battalion died here almost 200 years ago. But the guide was easily convinced with two gold bars, and he led us to the site that we are currently located." Hanz stopped, and looked toward Nast; the two paused for a moment. "We began digging immediately on site after we found trace ammounts of Thule stone radiation with the counters, and as we dug deeper we eventually found.....", Hanz stopped speaking, and pointed straight forwards. Nast turned, wondering what Hanz was looking at, and began to walk down the small alleyway. When he reached the end of the alleyway, his eyes opened up like dinner plates. In front of him was a massive crater that the Project's expeditionary force had dug up, with a large temple complex laying at the bottom. His eyes wandered around the crater, looking at all the marvelous structures that lay below. Obelisks, tombs, monuments, and other religious structures all surrounded one large rectangular looking structure. "It's marvelous....", Nast gasped, just as Hanz walked behind him. "It is, isn't it? We found so much information from this stucture from the writing on the walls, and we found out that this civilization indeed did use the Thule stone for its operation. It was technologically more advanced than its neighbors to the west, and it seems to me that this civilization did not even come from our universe." Nast turned around, shocked by what Hanz had said to him. "Transfer anything artifact you can find back to Germany, we need these artifacts to study them with detail." Dr. Hanz nodded, and saluted Nast. As Hanz ran down the man made ramp into the crater, Nast studied the crater in awe. A home for 'the golden ones'. Wonderful. Chapter 1: Nazi Occultism August 5, 1943, 1200 hours Birmingham, England: Home of the 23 SAS Regiment and the Joint OSS/SIS Operations command. Captain Richard Hughes of the United States Army, now the Office of Strategic Services, sat in a semi-dark room with the only light being from the projector Mr. Thomas Hatch of the British SIS had set up. He had been called out of Africa almost two months before while still fighting the Krauts, and the Brits had barely had anytime to make him a new uniform for him. His "Rangers" patch was still on his combat uniform, hanging there like a birthmark. He had been flown all the way from Libya to England in a cargo plane, drove to the base with a bag covering his face, and then introduced to his new special operations team, codenamed "Galiant"; all in fourty eight hours. There was Corporal Francis Dunning, a United States Marine that had fought during Guadalcanal who was an expert in demolitions. He was sitting in the leather chair with his legs up on the square conference table, eating a piece of biscuit from his rations. The crumbs from the biscuit flew out of his mouth as he chewed, landing on his once clean olive green uniform. Then there was Agent Harold Davies, an agent in the Special Intelligence Service, who sat directly across from Dunning. He was a slient type, even his black moustache and combed hair showed that. He had read his file though, and he was impressed with what this davies could do. Twelve factories in Germany sabotaged, fifty Nazi officers dead by his hands, numerous vehicle prototypes destroyed; Davies was just the right man for the job. But at that time, Davies was just checking his Sten gun for any scratches that might have been made on his last mission in Eastern Europe. Finally, there was Private George Myers of the Army Signal Corps, sitting calmly next to Hughes and reading a the book "Heart of Darkness". From what Richard had learned from Myers' file, he was generally more of a book-ish type of soldier; but he new German and several other languages like the back of his hand. He also knew very important German codes, and could fire a decent shot with any weapon you could put in his hands. Finally, after adjusting the projector and finally putting his intell in order, Agent Hatch of the SIS coughed to clear his throat. The members of Galiant fell silent as they turned their attention to Agent Hatch, an aging man from London that had long ago served in the War to end all Wars. Gallery Wolfenstein-20090320043455305.jpg|Nazi soldiers. Wolfenstein 048.jpg|The Railroad Hub of Schwarzstadt. Wolfenstein 045.jpg|An AA gun guarding the skies over the city. Wolfenstein 034.jpg|Schwarzstadt city hall. Unbenannt-2vdvr.jpg|Black Cloak Assassin Image 018 large.jpg|Two soldiers guarding one of Schwarzstadt's many factories. Image 017 large.jpg|A Damon helping two Wermacht soldiers search for Hughes. Image 003 lrg.jpg|Two German soldiers taking cover from Dunning. Heavy-trooper lrg.png|Super-Soldat Ghostnazi.jpg|A Damon attacks Agent Davies. E3-2009-wolfenstein-screens-20090602081115563 640w.jpg|Two Suchendes hunting the Galiant members. Despoiled lrg.png|Dämon (demon) soldier. Allied soldier 640w.jpg|Captain Richard Hughes 1ssinfantrylrg.png|An Open Window Project soldier. 1scribeslrg.png|A Thule Stone powered Scientist. wolfenstein2-uncut-3.jpg|Open Window soldiers marching through a street in Schwarzstadt. Category:FanFiction